ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LittleBigPlanet the Movie Credits
Opening Credits 2000px-Sony logo.svg.png Columbia Pictures A Sony Company Logo.png Spa logo 2016.png MGM logo.png Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures present a Sony Pictures Animation production "LittleBigPlanet: the Movie" Closing Credits "Mario Party: Island Tour" Ending Theme starts as we slowly head into the closing credits. Closing Credits Directed by David Bowers Screenplay by David Petehyu Tom Mars Based on the LittleBigPlanet video game series Based on the novelization by Eshen Ivan Produced by Allen Burns Bob Bergen John Ratzenberger Ethan Zoey Ricky Coleman Executive Producers Pete Smith Mikeal Hed Soibann Reddy Histanie Kudo Music by Steve Hudson Original Songs by Meghan Trainor The Beastle Boys w.i.ll.i.a.m Original Score Composed by James Newton Howard Chris Bacon Starring Kenneth Young as Sackboy with OWEN WILSON JOHN GOODMAN ASHER BLINKOFF NICK KROLL JOHN C. REILLY CHRISTINE BALANKSI TREY PARKER and ERIC STONESTREET Edited by CRAIG P. HERRING Production Designer STEPHEN MCCABE Rosita & Gunter Dance Chirecoper Sally Erin Visual Effects Supervisor Corey D. Smith Animation Supervisor Chris McKay Head of Story David Stoten Director of Photography Eric Stonestreet, ASC Senior Executive Producer Satoru Iwata Story & Editorial Supervisor Chris McKay Art Department Supervisor Caroline McKay Supervising Producer Jane Paley Production Supervisor Tom O'Conner Senior Producer Shinji Eatono Casting by April Webster, CSA a Playstation film In loving memory of our friend Mary Tyler Moore 1936 - 2017 Scrolling Credits LittleBigPlanet: the Movie Unit Production Managers DAVE CROW TONY MARSON GARTH JENNIGS Associate Producer DAVID MARTHA Sound Designer Tom Myers CAST Sackboy ...... KENNETH YOUNG Newton ...... HUGH LAURIE Narrator ...... STEPHEN FRY Larry Da Vinci ...... ROBBIE STEVENS and Eric - OWEN WILSON Luke - JOHN GOODMAN Little Girl - ASHER BLINKOFF Daddy - NICK KROLL Pirate - JOHN C. REILLY Te Kani - CHRISTINE BALANKZI Mom-Maue - TREY PARKER Noz - ERIC STONESTREET Associate Production Manager ---------------------------- Dave Emeralds Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Story Story Coordinator ------------ Mark Kevin's Story APM ------------ Peter Kinds Storyboard Artists C. ELBOURN PETER DEAVE ROY KEWIS Art Department Art/Design Lead CHRIS MCKAY Design Concepts SETH EDWARDS C. ELBOURN FRANK OZ Design Coordinators PETWE OWEKL E. SETH Production Services by Classic Media & Colin Entertainment, LTD. Modeling Modeling Lead EVA DAVE Rosita & Gunter Dance Chirecoper SALLY ERIN Modeling Artists OHHY FREDDY SHAWY TRAINNYU JENNY JAM LISA STEWART Casting Modeler TIMMY SHINE Modeling Coordinator CALLIE OWERTY Layout Layout Lead ANNA MCKJAY Layout Managers JOE THOMAS REBECCA REEVES Layout Artists PRISCILLA WONG ERIC SHARP JENNY SLATE SENG CHOON CHEN SETH EDWARDS DAVE MAJESTIC TUIN PETEY NICHOLAS-PARADISC BLOOM Layout Coordinator ANNG HETYU Animation Animation Lead EVA SHAFTER Animators BLOOMY THOMAS PERCY WOODLAND ERIC J.J. BRADY HELLEMANS DAVE TEREYUOIT CAVET ERICLAND BRIAN SMITH (1989-2013) FRANCO DOTTOR DAVE TERENCE EDDY TJ Animation Coordinators DAVE PHILLY SETH H.M. Blocking Dave Emeralds Effects Effects Anywhere Animators PRISCILLA GERTY DAVE SHARFTER Effects Animators MICKY UNION EVAN DEREHU DAVE YOUILK Effects Coordinator ---------------Amy K. Wu Rapid Prototyping Production Manager Jacky Priddle Supervisor Amanda Darby TD's Nathan Guttridge Philip Child CG Facial Rigger David Brooks Modellers/Riggers Mike Cole Tanja Krampfert Production Coordinator Caroline Hamana Librarian Pip Whateley Production Assistant Kelly Barke Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Supervisor STEVE CARELL Post Production Post Sound Services by Skywalker Sound Sound Design & Editorial Services SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Post Production Supervisor DEE SCHUKA Post Production Executive OSCAR A. DIAZ Post Production Coordinator ELIZABETH DEE EDWARDS Sound Foley Mixers MARY JO LANG GREG ORLOFF Foley Artists DENNIE THORPE JANA VANCE JOHN B. ROESCH ELLEN HEUER JOSEPH T. SABELLA Foley Editor CHRISTOPHER FLICK Foley Recordists LINDA LEW FRANK "PEPE" MEREL Recordist CAROLYN TAPP Dialogue Editors THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY A. FEARING Re-Recording Mixers STEVEN MASLOW, C.A.S. DENNIS S. SANDS, C.A.S. Supervising Sound Editors GEOFFREY G. RUBAY RICK HINSON Dialogue Mixer BRIAN TARLECKI Production Sound Mixer: Live Action Footage MATT VOWLES Boom Operator: Live Action Footage AARON SIEGEL Sound Effects Editor BENJAMIN A. BURTT Original Dialogue Mixers JIMMY BITE CARLOS SOTOLONGO ADR Mixer PATRICK CHRISTENSEN ADR Recordists MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN THOMAS G. WHITING ADR Casting MICKIE T. McGOWAN Dialogue Recording Services HEAR KITTY L.A. MADDOGS, INC. Digital Intermediate by EFILM SPECIAL THANKS TO H BROTHERS: ENTERTAINMENT, CLASSIC MEDIA & COLIN ENTERTAINMENT, LTD. H Brothers Museum, HP, EPSON, Hewlett Packard Enterprise & Skittles Soundtrack Available on Varése Sarabande Music "Danny-Shine" Produced by Irving Gordon, Steve Karmel Performed by w.i.ll.i.a.m Courtesy of Verve Music Group "Fight" Produced by Herri Nighty Written by ATM Performed by Charli XCX Courtesy of Republic Records "Shine" Produced by Steve Karmel Performed by Meghan Trainor Courtesy of Virgin Records Meghan Trainor is courtesy of Virgin Records "You're Welcome (Jordan Fisher & Lin-Minuel Mardina Version) Performed by Jordan Fisher & Lin-Minuel Mardina Music and Lyrics by Lin-Minuel Mardina Problem Paper (End Credits Version) Performed by Meghan Trainor, Justin Bieber and The Beastle Boys Special Thanks to FRED NORMAN MARCO SETH DTS X HALE SCHOOLS LANDY TOYS BEST MOVIES 2016-2017 Production Babies Alex Dave Edward Henry Zoehn IATSE (I.A.T.S.E.).jpg Varese Sarabande.jpg Global images en motion logo 06 kodak mpf ktodat.jpg Dolby Digital 2007.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png Dts-x-logo.jpg thZG114WTE.jpg|MPAA No. 48729 No. 50637 MOTION PICTURE ASSOCATION OF AMERICA ©2017 Sony Computer Entertainment all rights reserved. ANIMATED UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LOGO © 2013 Columbia Pictures was the author of this film for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This is a work of fiction. Sony Playstation Flag.jpg thJ4L9SBOW.jpg|Assisted by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures LittleBigPlanet: the Movie from MGM logo.png Columbia A Sony Company.svg.png Category:Credits Category:Little Big Planet Category:2017 Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Movies Based on Games Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer